Rescue Riders
by destinyowldreamer
Summary: A new series of adventures await the new chief of Berk and his friends. Updates weekly.
1. Episode 1: Raid on the Northern Markets

**Season 1**

 **Episode 1: Raid on the Northern Markets**

 ** _Hiccup and the newly minted Dragon Rescuers catch wind of wounded dragons Drago's men sold to the Northern Markets and fly to investigate._**

"It's not _my_ fault our dragon flew away, I don't smell like a cod liver!" Ruffnut squared her shoulders and shoved her finger into her brother's face.

"Well at least _I_ don't sing like a drowning yak!"

Tuffnut recoiled in horror.

"You don't mean that!"

Ruffnut crossed her arms defiantly across her chest and scowled at her twin.

"Oh yes I do!"

Behind them, Hiccup emerged from the ruins of the Berk weapon's cache with Toothless on his heels. Eret was by his side, talking animatedly about a problem with Skull Crusher.

"He won't listen!" Eret complained, waving his hand at his dragon who was methodically melting a slab of Bewilderbeast ice. "He doesn't do anything I say. I'm not a dragon trainer, Chief."

Toothless cooed in sympathy and bundled up next to Skull Crusher to help clear away the crushed ice.

"You're going about it the wrong way," Hiccup tried to explain. A Viking with a massive blonde beard stopped Hiccup in his tracks.

"Chief," The Viking said. "We have a problem."

Hiccup groaned and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Another one? What is it now?" The blonde Viking leaned in close to Hiccup's face.

"Drago's men," The Viking whispered. "Sven saw a group of them, hauling dragons to the Northern Markets!"

Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"Drago's men? Are you sure?"

"Aye," The Viking assured him, nodding. "At least a dozen strong," He looked up to scowl at Eret. "Dragon trappers from the look of 'em,"

Frowning, Hiccup stepped between the Viking and Eret.

"Right," Hiccup said firmly, making the Viking stand back sheepishly. "I'll take care of it. Thank you,"

The Viking ducked his head and skirted around Toothless and Skull Crusher, giving the working dragons a wide berth.

"Sorry about that, Eret." Hiccup apologised once the man was out of sight. "Some people are still rattled,"

Eret shrugged and turned away, folding his arms.

"So," Eret said after another moment of continued silence. "What about these dragon trappers?"

"We'll catch them," Hiccup promised. "We have to protect the dragons." Toothless abaonded his task and nuzzled into Hiccup's side, grunting affectionately. Hiccup smiled and scratched Toothless' chin.

"Don't worry bud, I'll do everything I can to help you be the Alpha," Toothless grumbled and meandered back to help Skull Crusher.

"What's this about dragon trappers?" Tuffnut asked leaning around his sister.

"We're going to the Northern Markets," Hiccup told him. "We've got dragons to rescue."

Half an hour later the dragon riders were standing in the academy laying out their plan.

"We should leave the dragons here," Hiccup said pointing to a place on the map he'd spread out on the academy floor. "That way we can move in casually, hopefully, they won't suspect a thing."

Snotlout rolled his eyes. He'd abandoned his bearskin wrap for a loose flap of red material he insisted matched Hookfang's scales. "I don't understand why we don't just go in, teeth and fire first. We could be in and out like that," He snapped his fingers for emphasis.

Astrid swatted his shoulder with the back of her gauntlet. "You don't understand anything, Snotlout. If we did that they could just shoot us down."

"Astrid's right," Hiccup agreed. "From Sven's report it seems like the dragon trappers are still in the area. Probably waiting to get paid, you know how the merchants can be. They'll be touchy, better we do this diplomatically."

"And if that doesn't work?" Tuffnut asked, nudging his sister eagerly. Hiccup sighed and sat back on his heels.

"Then we go in teeth and fire,"

"Yes!" The twins butted head than staggered off, spinning around the academy in dizzy circles.

"Alright," Hiccup said, watching the twins from the corner of his eye. "Let's saddle up."

"Not without me you're not," Valka appeared from the academy entrance, Cloudjumper by her side. Ever since her return to Berk, Hiccup's mother had put her heart and soul into the re-building of the village. Cloudjumper looked anxious for an adventure.

"Right," Hiccup smiled. "Not without mom," The dragon riders mounted their dragons and reviewed the plan one more time regardless of Snotlout's chargin.

"Oh, this is exciting!" Fishlegs squealed as they took off through the hole the Bewilderbeast had stomped in the academy roof. "We need a new group name!"

Hiccup twisted in Toothless' saddle.

"Group name?"

Ruffnut pulled Barf's head alongside Fishlegs and Meatlug. "I agree! Something bold and to the point,"

"I conquer, sister," Tuffnut added. "How about, the Dragon Helpers?"

Astrid buried her face in her hands. Fishlegs winced.

"Yeah, I don't think that's the best idea, Tuff." Hiccup remarked. He looked ahead to Eret and Skull Crusher. "Any suggestions?" Hiccup asked.

Eret paused. He stroked his non-existent beard in thought.

"Dragon Savers?"

Toothless made a gagging noise in the back of his throat.

"Hey, be nice, bud." Hiccup scolded, patting Toothless' nose. "I don't think that one's popular either."

"How about, Dragon Rescuers?" Fishlegs proposed.

There was general murmur of consideration from the riders.

"Great, any objections?" Hiccup announced.

"Nope," Astrid said, dipping Stormfly's wings so she could be level with Hiccup and Toothless.

"None here!" The twins coursed.

"Why not?" Valka murmured with an amused look.

"I like it," Eret promised.

Hiccup turned to look at Snotlout.

"Snotlout?"

Snotlout hesitated for a moment longer just to draw it out then shrugged. "Sure," Fishlegs pumped his fist in the air.

"Woo hoo! Dragon Rescuers!"

Hiccup chuckled and leaned forward into Toothless' saddle. "Okay bud, let's do this,"

Hiccup and Toothless led the way to a sheltered outcropping of trees within shouting distant of the Northern Markets.

"Huddle up guys," Hiccup began. The newly minted Dragon Rescuers gathered around him.

"We'll split up and go in groups. Divide and conquer. Everyone got a partner?"

In the end there was only slight hassling as Fishlegs was reluctantly pared with Snotlout, the twins were separated to avoid making a scene, Ruffnut with a perturbed Eret, Tuffnut with Valka, and Astrid with Hiccup.

"Good," Hiccup continued. "Pick a direction, don't draw attention to yourself. Keep a lookout for the dragons."

The groups dissipated, each choosing a different way to enter the markets.

Finally, it was just Hiccup and Astrid.

"Ready?" Astrid asked, hooking her arm through his.

"After you," Hiccup offered, smiling.

They moved slowly into the market, heads down and alert for dragon trapper based activity but for now all was fairly quiet.

"Where are they?" Hiccup muttered.

"What if Sven was wrong?" Astrid said softly. Her hand rested on the hilt of her dagger. Her axe was strapped across her back. As usual, they were expecting trouble.

"Think about it, we could be on a wild dragon chase."

Hiccup shook his head, the thought had occurred to him but he was trying to ignore it.

"I'm sure Sven saw _something_ he thought was worth warning us about. Look, there're Snotlout and Fishlegs,"

Hiccup caught Fishlegs' eye and nodded to a secluded corner between two slouching tents.

"Anything yet?" Fishlegs asked, brushing off an elderly merchant selling pickled eggs.

"Nothing," Hiccup sighed.

"This is stupid," Snotlout said. "Why don't we just _ask_ someone?"

Fishlegs opened his mouth to reply, then closed it again.

"That's actually not a bad idea," He admitted. "Who should we ask?"

Hiccup peered around the side of the tent and sought out anything unusual. His gaze rested on two Vikings clad in shabby leather tunics arguing next to a fruit stall.

"There," Hiccup whispered. "They'll recognise me, we need someone they don't know."

"I'll do it," Fishlegs offered. Everyone turned to stare at him. Uncomfortable under their gaze, Fishlegs shrugged.

"I can do this," He insisted. "Just give me a chance,"

Hiccup's shoulder slumped.

"Okay," He relented. "Go on. But be careful. You know what the trappers are capable of."

Fishlegs nodded, set his face casually and strolled out of their hiding place and up to the arguing Vikings.

"Excuse me gentlemen," Fishlegs drawled, standing at his full height with his hands on his hips. "Would either of you by any chance know where I might find these dragons I've been hearing about?"

One of the Vikings had a knife to Fishlegs' throat in an instant.

Between the tents, the Dragon Rescuers tensed.

"What've you heard?" The Viking hissed, spraying Fishlegs with saliva. Fishlegs gulped and wiped his face clean.

"N-nothing incriminating!" Fishlegs assured them. Hiccup smacked his hand to his forehead.

"Just that someone here is selling dragons."

"Leave him alone," The other Viking said. He tugged the first trapper's hand away from Fishlegs. "What kind of dragons were you looking for? None of the one's we got fly."

Fishlegs blinked, then recovered his composure. "Can't fly?"

"Not a league," The first Viking admitted. "They're cheap though. Good for labour. You still interested?"

Fishlegs nodded enthusiastically.

"Definitely!"

The second Viking grinned. "Right this way then, _sir_."

"Be ready to move," Hiccup whispered to the others. At his side, Astrid clutched her knife. Snotlout adjusted his stance.

"Excellent," Fishlegs was saying. He followed the trappers around a bend in the market stalls and vanished from sight.

The Dragon Rescuers hurried after them trying to look inconspicuous as they rounded the corner.

"What do ya' think?" They heard one of the trappers say as they found a boulder to crouch behind.

The trappers had led Fishlegs to a bared off enclosure where three Deadly Nadders were cooped up together.

"Awful," Astrid murmured. Hiccup nodded his agreement but made a hand gesture for her to stay hidden. This was in Fishlegs' hands now.

"They're magnificent," Said Fishlegs. "How did you get them in there?"

"Easy?" One of the trappers explained, looking pleased with himself.

"Drago Bludvist had no use for 'em, so he sent them our way, at a very good price too."

At the mention of Drago, the little hairs on the back of Hiccup's neck stood on end.

"Snotlout," He said quietly. "Call the dragons. We're gonna need them to get those Nadders out of here."

"Right," Snotlout said. He made a move to sneak away but his boot caught on a jagged stone sticking halfway out of the dirt.

"Oh Thor!" Snotlout exclaimed as he was sent tumbling forward, and into plain sight of the trappers.

"What is this?!" One of the trappers shouted. He turned on Fishlegs and re-drew his knife. "A set up?"

"Uh…." Fishlegs murmured.

"Now!" Hiccup cried. He leaped out from behind the boulder and drew Inferno from its place on his hip.

"I knew it!" The trapper spat. "It's those dragon riders!"

"Actually we're called Dragon _Rescuers_ , now." Hiccup said with a dismissive shrug. "Now, you're going to let those dragons go, or you'll have to deal with ours."

The trapper laughed and pointed at Hiccup with his knife.

"So you're the one who defeated Drago? Please, you're bluffing! I don't see any dragons,"

Hiccup but his fingers in his mouth and gave a sharp ear-splitting whistle that made the trappers clap their hands over their ears.

There was a rustling from the marketplace, then a shout and the sound of metal merchandise crashing to the ground, then Toothless dove out of the cover of the market and landed, growling in front of the trappers.

"Do you see them now?" Hiccup smiled.

The trappers swallowed and dropped their weapons.

"Good," Hiccup said. "Now open the cage,"

One of the trappers fumbled for the keys at his belt while the other stared at something over Hiccup's shoulder.

Hiccup turned slowly,

"What the-?" A huge fist thudded down on the back of his skull and forced him to his knees.

"Hiccup!" Astrid shouted. Hiccup blinked the black stars from his vision and pivoted to see a hulking Viking wearing the skin of a red Deadly Nadder over his shoulders. The Viking's face was almost completely hidden in scar tissue and a bristling black beard. He carried a heavy mace at his side.

"Dragon lovers," The man hissed. "I don't like dragon lovers."

The Viking swung out with his fist again but this time Hiccup was ready for him. Hiccup dropped to the ground as Astrid pushed forward with the butt of her axe and smacked the Viking squarely in the nose.

The Viking reered back, roaring in pain and Fishlegs helped Hiccup to his feet.

"Come on!" Snotlout taunted. He hopped around the massive dragon trapper, tapping his chest in a 'come at me' gesture.

"Toothless," Hiccup shouted. Toothless spun back on the terrified dragon trappers.

"Open that cage." Hiccup ordered.

"I'd do what he says if I were you," Fishlegs put in, popping up behind Hiccup's shoulder.

The trapper with the keys pushed one into the lock, realized it was the wrong one, and tried again. This time the lock clicked open and the Nadders charged out screeching.

"Whoa!" Hiccup said. He raised his hands to stop the stampede. At a growl from Toothless, the nearest Nadder skidded to a halt.

"Easy," Hiccup soothed. "We're gonna get you out of here." He leaned one hand towards the Nadder's nose and the dragon pressed its snout into his palm.

"Aw!" Fishlegs cooed.

"Stop moving!" The big Viking screamed as Snotlout pranced around him, ducking and side-stepping.

"Astrid," Hiccup called, not taking his eyes off of the Nadder. "Find the others and get the dragons. Go!"

"You got it," Astrid took off, dodging a swing of the big trapper's fist.

"Come on," Hiccup told the Nadder. "Let's get your friends and get you back to Berk." The Nadder snorted and turned its head to crow to the other dragons.

"Hey!" Snotlout howled. Hiccup spun on his good heel to see the big trapper pinning Snotlout to the ground.

Thinking on his feet, Hiccup lit Inferno and flung it left-handed at the trapper's back. The blade bounced harmlessly off the trapper's dragon-skin cloak, but a spark caught in his hair and sent his beard up in smoke.

"Gah!" The trapper bellowed. In his surprise, he released Snotlout and dropped to the ground, rolling and spluttering profanities.

"Here comes the Calvary!" Tuffnut whooped as Barf and Belch burst into the clearing in a cloud of green gas.

"Prepare to be Zipplebacked!" Ruffnut laughed.

Eret crashed in on Skull Crusher and Valka was close behind with Cloudjumper.

"Gotch'a!" Astrid said. She directed Stormfly to land on top of the dragon trapper. Eret winced in sympathy.

"Grab those nets," Hiccup told Fishlegs, pointing to a pile next to the cage.

"We'll use them to get the Nadders home."

Together, Hiccup and Fishlegs spread the nets flat and eased the dragons onto them.

"Hold on, bud." Hiccup said to Toothless. Toothless cooed and let Hiccup fasten one end of the net to his saddle.

When they were done, each of the Berk dragons was attached to a corner of the net, the three Nadders were curled up inside cawing nervously to one another.

"Easy you three," Fishlegs murmured to them. "You're safe with us."

"Just one more thing," Astrid said, sliding off of Stormfly. She brandished her axe at the two dragon trappers still standing by the cage. "You like locking up dragons? Let us return the favour." She maneuvered the Vikings into the cage and Stormfly tossed in the third.

Eret was standing by to slam and lock the door. He chucked the keys up and down in his palm then passed them to Hiccup.

"Figure you'd better hang on to these, chief. Don't want them falling into the wrong hands."

"Exactly," Hiccup agreed. He chose a low-hanging tree branch and strung the keys onto it. "There," He said, looking at his work. "Someone will find them and let you guys out." He pointed a finger at the imprisoned dragon trappers.

"Now, let this be a warning. There will be no enslavement of dragons so long as we're around," He promised them. "Do you understand?"

The trappers nodded and clutched one another.

"Well done," Valka said, coming to stand by Hiccup's side. "Your father would be proud.

Hiccup smiled.

"Thank you."

He turned back to the Dragon Rescuers. "Now let's get these dragons back to Berk." There was a collective cheer and the dragons took to the sky. Soon the Northern Markets were just a dot behind them.

"Pretty successful start for the Dragon Rescuers," Hiccup commented to Fishlegs as we flew. "Who knew you were so good at naming things?"

Fishlegs laughed and patted Meatlug's nose.

"So, what do we do now?" Astrid asked over the wind.

Hiccup looked down at the netted dragons. Thin white scars littered their wings like the ones in Valka's dragon sanctuary that'd been caught in dragon traps.

"We do what we can for them," Hiccup announced.

He rubbed Toothless' head. "For all of them,"

Finally, Berk came into view below them.

The village was still riddled with ruined huts and chunks of ice, but they were making progress. Vikings and dragons were helping each other to rebuild their homes, their lives. This was the way it should be.

Hiccup smiled at the Nadders.

"Welcome home,"

 **A/N: Please don't flay me!**

 **Hi, how'd that go? It's been a really long time but I heard this rumour about a new series? I thought I'd try writing a version just in case it doesn't happen and I hope I didn't disappoint with episode 1.**

 **I have many seasons planned and hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Please review!**

\- **destinyowldreamer**


	2. Chapter 2: Whiteout

**Episode 2: Whiteout**

 ** _Still struggling to clear the Bewliderbeast's' ice from Berk, winter hits with deadly intensity_**

Hiccup trudged through the knee deep snow with Toothless slipping and sliding behind him.

"I know bud," Hiccup sympathised, rubbing his hands together for warmth. "That ice sheet's a pain." Under the thick layer of snow, all the moisture had become trapped in the ground and frozen over making a deadly track for any unsuspecting Viking, or dragon.

Winter on Berk was always drastic, but this one was especially violent.

"Chief," Hiccup turned to find Eret and Snotlout slogging their way through the snow. Eret waved a gloved hand in greeting, Snotlout shuddered down into his fur-lined coat.

"Morning," Hiccup said, smiling through the cold. He bit his tongue to keep his teeth from chattering.

"We've assembled everyone in the Great Hall," Eret explained. "Just like you asked."

Hiccup nodded and slumped down into his coat. It was _freezing_.

"Thanks," He told Eret. He turned to Snotlout. "What about the dragons and the farm animals?"

Snotlout blew into his hands and put them over his ears to warm them. "Also in the Great Hall. It's just Gothi and her Terrors left, the crazy old lady won't come down."

Hiccup sighed and glanced up at the sky. A thick white blanket of clouds had gathered overhead, huge white snowflakes drifted lazily through the air.

"I'll go see if I can talk some sense into her," Eret volunteered.

Hiccup shook his head, sending a small avalanche of snow tumbling down from his hood.

"No, I'll do it. No offense, but the last time you talked to Gothi she tried to paralyze you."

Eret cleared his throat and rubbed the back of his neck. "Right,"

"Snotlout," Hiccup continued. "You and Eret make sure there's no one else left outside. Everybody needs to get to shelter before the blizzard hits."

Snotlout sneezed and rubbed his nose miserably. "What blizzard?"

Hiccup raised his left leg, using Toothless as a support and gestured to his prosthetic.

"Ever since I lost the stupid thing, it starts aching in inclement weather. Trust me. There will be a blizzard."

Snotlout shrugged. "Whatever you say Hiccup, come on Eret,"

Hiccup waited until the two were out of sight before he climbed onto Toothless' back. "Okay Toothless, let's see what's up with Gothi."

As it turned out, the only reason Gothi was refusing to join the others in the Great Hall was because of a particularly gigantic slab of Bewilderbeast ice that had come down on the roof of her hut.

"Snotlout could've mentioned that," Hiccup muttered to Toothless, sliding off of his back. Toothless warbled an agreement and snuffled around the foot of Gothi's house.

"Gothi?" Hiccup called wrapping his knuckles on her door. "Are you in there?"

The healer poked her head out of the window instead and promptly whacked Hiccup around the head with her staff.

Hiccup leaped back in surprise, falling onto Toothless who pushed him back to his feet. "Ouch! Oh, hey, Gothi. What was that for?"

The old woman grunted and pointed up at the chunk of ice. It hadn't entirely crushed her roof but repairs would have to be made.

"Right," Hiccup said. "We can deal with that later, I promise, first thing on my list once the storm passes. But now we need to get everyone to safety." Already the snowflakes were coming down faster and getting stuck in Hiccup's hair. Toothless growled at the sky as if that would cause the sun to reappear.

Gothi shimmied out of her window with surprising agility for a woman of her age and landed with a thud at Hiccup's feet.

She scratched her staff through a patch of frozen dirt on her deck then kicked at it angrily when she couldn't write in it.

"Toothless?" Hiccup said, pointing to the hard-packed earth. "Slow burn, bud." Toothless complied and soon the dirt had been transformed into a sludgy mess of mud.

"Whoops," Hiccup chuckled nervously. "Maybe a little too much." Toothless cooed in annoyance and curled his tail around his paws.

Gothi shook her fist at them both then wrote a quick message in the mud.

"Your teeth are trapped?" Hiccup read. He leaned closer and squinted at the murky lines. "Oh, your _Terrors_ are trapped." He corrected, straightening up. Gothi gave a furtive nod and gestured back to her hut.

"We'll get them out," Hiccup assured her. He looked to Toothless. "Can you take her down to the Great Hall?" He dodged another swipe of Gothi's staff and put his hands up to appease her. "Please, Gothi. You'll be safe there and I will get your Terrors."

Gothi scowled a moment longer, then allowed him to help her climb onto Toothless' back. Toothless grumbled in concern and pressed his nose into Hiccup's side.

"Go bud," Hiccup said softly, scratching Toothless' ears. "I'll be fine." The wind picked up and the Bewilderbeast ice creaked threateningly. The whole house shuddered. "Maybe you should send one of the other riders up after you," Hiccup told Toothless. "I'll probably need some help getting down from here." Toothless warbled in understanding and began his careful descent from Gothi's home.

Taking a deep breath, Hiccup leant his shoulder against the door and pushed with all his strength. It gave way with a terrifying groan that sent the hut quivering. Hiccup held his breath until everything once again became still.

"Okay," He murmured. "No big deal," He crept into the house, cautiously testing for pieces of debris with his prosthetic before he put his good foot down.

Gothi's house was a cluttered mess of half-finished journals bursting with leaflets and dried plants. Herbs hung from her ceiling, crystalizing in the freezing temperatures. An empty fireplace gushed cold air into the main room, making Hiccup shiver.

He picked his way across a tattered rug until he found the stairs to the half-collapsed upper level.

"Hey," Hiccup called to the attic as he put his foot on the bottom step. "Any dragons up there?" A series of panicked chirps answered him and spurred him to climb faster.

He reached the top of the stairs and was confronted with another problem. Instead of the usual second living space that was common amongst Viking houses, Gothi simply had a trap door.

Hiccup gave it a shove and it screeched open.

"I'm coming up," Hiccup warned the Terrors as he climbed through the small opening. There were _some_ advantages to being physically smaller than most Vikings.

Meanwhile down in the Great Hall, Astrid, the twins and Valka were wrangling the people of Berk.

"This way," Astrid told them, ushering a family to the back of the hall. We have to make room for everyone."

A large gronckle sauntered past her and collapsed in a heap in the far corner. Three young children instantly curled up against it to use its body heat for warmth.

"All the fires are lit, Captain!" Tuffnut announced, sliding up to Astrid's side.

"All farm animals accounted for!" Ruffnut informed her at her twin's elbow. Astrid put her hands on her hips.

"And what about the food stores?" She asked. "Have you taken care of that?" The twins exchanged looks then grinned and stepped away.

"Oh yeah," Ruffnut said. "We'll be right back!" Astrid shook her head as the twins scurried away. Barf and Belch swung their heads to look after their riders.

Stormfly squawked gently by Astrid's ear.

"I know girl," Astrid soothed, stroking Stormfly's beak. "I'm worried too."

"Oh he'll be alright," Valka promised appearing from behind the mountain of furs she'd been handing out. Cloudjumper's head shot up from the heap of blankets with children hanging onto his horns. Astrid stifled a laugh at his look of distress.

"Hiccup and Toothless are as stubborn as yaks," Valka continued, putting a reassuring hand on Astrid's shoulder. "There's no reason to worry," Astrid smiled and dipped her head.

"You're right," She sighed. Stormfly stalked off after a group of sheep trying to wander off from the makeshift pen the Vikings had erected for them. Astrid watched her round them back up with an amused look on her face.

Astrid rubbed her arms. Even through her heavy overcoat the cold was biting.

"I still wish they'd hurry up," Valka glanced at the oaken doors of the Great Hall.

"Aye," She said so quietly Astrid almost didn't hear her. "So do I,"

At that moment, the Great Hall's doors burst open and Toothless barrelled in with a harassed Gothi on his back clinging on for dear life.

With a gust of freezing wind and a swirl of driving snowflakes, Toothless shook himself free of the offending substance and pounced up to Astrid.

"Get those doors closed!" Valka ordered the nearest Vikings to the entrance. "Don't let that cold air inside!"

The Vikings jumped to obey.

"Toothless?" Astrid yelped as he nearly bowled her over in his excitement. Gothi steadied herself in Toothless' saddle and swung her staff at Astrid.

"Here," Astrid gave Gothi a hand down and the healer swayed off, feeling around with her staff as she tried to re-grasp her bearings.

"Toothless," Astrid said, returning her attention to the panting dragon. "Where's Hiccup?" Toothless flashed her a pointed look then whirled to gaze intensely at the now closed doors. His hand-made tail fin was frozen shut.

"He's still out there?!" Astrid said in disbelief. Toothless bounced up and down, partly to warm himself, partly to let Astrid know she was correct.

Astrid fought down the bad feeling that was rising in her throat and held Toothless' head in her hands. "I'll get him," She promised him. Toothless warbled his thanks and she released him.

"Come on Stormfly!" Astrid called. Stormfly raised her head, a sheep crammed into her mouth and deposited it back into the pen.

"Where are you going?" Tuffnut questioned as Astrid swung onto Stormfly's back.

"I'm going after Hiccup," Astrid explained adjusting herself in Stormfly's saddle. "I'll be back soon, keep everyone else inside." Tuffnut gave a mock salute.

"Be careful," Valka insisted reaching up to rest her hand on Astrid's knee. "We don't need _two_ lost Vikings out there,"

Astrid nodded sharply then directed Stormfly at the doors.

"Open the doors!" Valka bellowed at the two Vikings who were still dusting snow out of their beards.

"What?" One of them cried indignantly. "But we just closed them!" One significant look from Valka shut them up and they tugged the great doors open.

The people of Berk shrank back from the cutting wind but Astrid put her head down and charged straight out and into what was now a raging blizzard.

Stormfly balked for a moment as she tried to spread her wings against the wind. Astrid heard the doors thunk closed behind them but she couldn't see the Hall through the sheet of pelting ice.

"Come on girl," Astrid pressed, giving Stormfly's flank a gentle squeeze with her knees.

Stormfly squawked in understanding and took unsteadily to the air. For a terrifying moment they were buffeted mercilessly by the cross-winds until Stormfly found a reliable enough current to coast on.

"Up, up, up!" Astrid urged, tilting Stormfly's head skyward.

Stormfly chirruped in response and flattened her wings against her body as she shot into a quick upward spiral.

Astrid peered through the relentless snow storm, trying to gage which direction they should be heading in.

"That way Stormfly," Astrid said, pointing ahead of them. "That way!"

Back in Gothi's house, Hiccup squeezed through the opening to the attic and hoisted himself onto the lip of the trap door.

He leaned back in alarm when he came face to face with a deep blue spike of Bewilderbeast ice only inches from his nose.

"Yeesh," He muttered. "Is there anywhere this stuff didn't go?"

A frightened squeak from the corner of the attic brought Hiccup's attention back to the task at hand. A cluster of multi-coloured Terrible Terrors were piled up in the corner, sheltering each other with their delicate wings. The once closest to Hiccup raised its green head and breathed a smoke ring into Hiccup's face.

Hiccup coughed and batted it away.

"Okay, I'm coming to get you," He promised the little green Terror. "Hold on," He adjusted to his knees and shuffled toward the pile of Terrible Terrors. He reached out a gloved hand to the green one and it stretched its long neck forward to sniff the yak-hide covering.

"There ya go," Hiccup smiled once the Terror had laid its snout in his palm. "You're safe now,"

But because the universe enjoyed proving Hiccup wrong, the strongest wave of winter wind yet crashed into the side of the house and pitched Hiccup forward toward the heap of Terrible Terrors. The green one wrenched its head back from Hiccup's hand and the dragons dispersed in twos and threes to other parts of the attic as Hiccup was plunged against the far wall.

The entire hut swayed dangerously in the storm's onslaught. The Terrible Terrors shrieked in distress and covered their heads with their wings.

Hiccup righted himself with the wall's help and pressed himself into the cracked wood panelling until the swaying eased enough for him to resume his kneeled position.

"Hew," He gasped, trying to force his breathing back under control.

He extended his arms to the huddled Terrible Terrors.

"Come on guys," He pleaded. "We have to get out of here," To prove his point, the hut shuddered under the weight of the snow building on top of the already heavy Bewilderbeast ice.

The small green Terror struggled free from the heap it had been hiding in and fluttered to Hiccup's shoulder. It landed with a surprisingly heavy grip and hrred in Hiccup's ear.

"Thank you," Hiccup told it. A tag swinging from a piece of twine around the dragon's neck read; _Stinky_.

"Stinky?" Hiccup said, raising an eyebrow. The Terror growled deep in its throat and glared at him through slitted eyes.

"Stinky it is," Hiccup mended, which earned him a satisfied chirp. "Can you gather your friends, Stinky?" Hiccup asked. Stinky coughed out another smoke ring then hooted at the assembled Terrible Terrors. The dragons hesitated for a moment then clambered to Hiccup's side.

"Great!" Hiccup complimented Stinky.

Hiccup slipped back towards the trap door, urging the Terrors along cautiously with Stinky still perched on his shoulder.

Hiccup felt down with his foot until he felt a step under it, then lowered himself back down through the trap door.

Stinky chirped again and the other Terrors filed out after them, breathing nervous smoke rings.

Near the bottom of the staircase, the hut groaned and shook causing the Terrors to tumble to the ground in a pile of outrage.

Hiccup winced as he stepped over them.

"Almost there," He tried to assure them. Stinky made another sound on his shoulder and the other Terrors got back to their feet.

Hiccup led them to the door that had become propped open by a heap of snow that was slowly beginning to freeze into an ice block, and out onto the deck.

Instantly, Hiccup lost sight of the Terrors. He couldn't even make out Stinky who was barely a hair's breath away.

A frightened chirrup startled Hiccup into almost losing his footing on the ice-slicked deck.

"Down, Stormfly!" Astrid's voice was muffled by the storm but Hiccup turned instinctively toward it.

"Astrid!" He cupped his hands around his mouth to shout her name into the wind.

"Hiccup?" Came her response a moment later. A heavy thud sent the deck listing forward and Hiccup's hand shot up to grab Stinky before the dragon could be sent flying involuntarily.

Stormfly's squawk helped guide Hiccup to the Nadder's feet. He rested a frozen hand on her rich blue scales and gazed up through the ice crusting his bangs to see Astrid's eyes. The rest of her face was shrouded in snow-covered furs.

"What took you so long?" Hiccup joked.

Astrid slid off of Stormfly's back and threw her arms around him. Stinky shrieked in indignation when she nearly knocked him off of Hiccup's shoulder.

"Who's that?" Astrid asked. Hiccup pulled Stinky off of his shoulder and allowed the dragon to bundle into his winter coat where he puffed smoke rings moodily.

"That's Stinky," Hiccup said to Astrid's look of surprise. "One of Gothi's Terrible Terrors. They were trapped, I had to get th-them out,"

Hiccup's ears ached with the cold, his lips felt numb.

"Help me gather them," Hiccup told Astrid.

Together, they rounded up the Terrible Terrors and tucked them, struggling into Stormfly's saddle bags.

"That's all of them!" Hiccup shouted over the wind.

"Then let's go!" Astrid called back. She scrambled up Stormfly's leg and offered Hiccup a hand up into the saddle behind her.

Stinky poked his head out of Hiccup's coat and cooed into the wind.

"Let's go, Stormfly." Astrid breathed into her dragon's ear. "Get us out of here,"

Stormfly threw her head back and shot a bolt of white hot fire into the sky, temporarily clearing the way for them.

With a frightened squeal, Stinky ducked back into Hiccup's coat as Stormfly sped into the sky.

A sharp gust of wind blew them backwards and Stormfly was obviously struggling with the heavy load.

"Not far," Astrid promised her. "Come on!"

Stormfly cawed and tucked in her wings for the descent.

Freezing wind flew by the riders' ears as they went, stinging ice crystals sliced at their cheeks.

Stormfly touched down in a spray of fresh powder, scattering both her riders and the bags full of Terrible Terrors across the town square.

Hiccup was the first up and pulled Astrid with him. They gathered up the saddle bags still filled with dragon rage and raced toward the Great Hall which was only barely visible in the distance.

"Almost there!" Hiccup said. Astrid slipped on a slick of ice and a deep red Terror skidded out of her bag.

"Stormfly!" Astrid cried, but Stormfly was already moving. She caught the terrified Terror in her mouth by its tail and trudged after the riders with the dragon swinging from her jaws.

"Come on!" Hiccup shouted. He grabbed Astrid's arm and pulled her after him. Finally, they came to a stop on the iced-over steps of the Great Hall. Hiccup and Astrid banged on the doors, shouting for the villagers to open them. A fresh arc of snow flattened them against the wood as the doors slowly ground open.

They tumbled through the entrance, scattering Terrible Terrors in every direction. Stormfly barreled in after them and shook herself dry, splattering Vikings with snow and icy water.

"Hiccup!" Valka crouched by her son and helped him up, grasping him by the forearms. "What happened? Are you alright?" A shudder racked Hiccup's body as it adapted to the warmth of the Hall. He shook snow out of his hair and realized at some point his hood had torn free from his coat.

"I'm fine," He promised his mother. He looked to Astrid who was being helped up by Fishlegs. Stinky emerged from Hiccup's coat and puffed a large smoke-ring into Valka's eyes. She blinked the smog away but laughed. She eased Hiccup to his feet.

"Well done," She said, smiling.

Gothi tore across the Great Hall, barging through any cluster of villagers, farm animals, or dragons who stood in her way and spread her arms for her Terrors who were fastidiously picking ice out of their wings.

Stinky let out a shriek of joy at the sight of his mistress and shot out of Hiccup's coat to land on his rightful place on Gothi's head. The healer grinned more broadly than she'd ever done before as all the Terrors flocked to her, settling on her arms, shoulders, and staff. Soon the old woman was buried in little dragons. She stuck out an arm and gave a thumb's up to the assembled Vikings so they'd know she wasn't suffocating.

Laughter broke out through the Great Hall and Vikings lined up to pat Hiccup and Astrid on the back and congratulate them on the daring rescue.

"Thanks for coming after me," Hiccup said to Astrid when the excitement began to wear off. Astrid punched him in the shoulder.

"Obviously," She smirked, then she leaned forward and pecked him on the cheek.

The next morning the wind had died down and the two door Vikings eased the Great Hall's doors open to reveal a Berk encased in ice.

The Vikings and dragons moved outside, blinking in the sunlight shining blindingly off of the ice.

"Whoa," Snotlout breathed.

"Whoa indeed," Hiccup agreed. Slabs of Bewilderbeast ice had melded to chunks of frozen snow. Several of the barely rebuilt houses had been crushed under the weight.

Regardless of the destruction, the sight was strangely beautiful.

Hiccup turned to face the people of Berk.

"We have work to do."

 **A/N: There ya go!**

 **Please review!**

 **It was super hard to right this in the middle of the summer by the way, its so hot outside.**

~ destinyowldreamer


	3. Chapter 3: Lost in Translation Part 1

**Episode 3: Lost In Translation Part 1**

 ** _Upon discovering a reclusive tribe of Vikings, tensions rise when the Dragon Rescuers are unable to understand their strange language_**

Having a one tonne beam of solid oak hanging precariously over his head should have been nerve-wracking, but after three solid months of reconstruction, Hiccup was getting used to it.

"A little to the left," He directed, waving his hand to Spitelout who was positioned overhead on Firespitter.

"Aye," Spitelout called. He eased Firespitter into a gentle hover and re-angled the beam to match Hiccup's instructions.

"Perfect!" Hiccup told him. "Set it down,"

While Spitelout and Firespitter adjusted the beam, Hiccup crouched to look over the plans at his feet.

He'd been up half the night re-drawing, crumpling, and re-drawing designs for the modifications and repairs of Berk and he still wasn't certain about what he'd come up with.

"Wow!" Fishlegs awed, coming to stand by Hiccup's plans. Fishlegs stared up at the now-finished house and whistled, hands on his hips. "That's amazing, Hiccup! So much better than before!"

Hiccup sighed and rotated the plans so he could look at them from a different angle.

"Ah, I still think it could be more functional for the dragons." He muttered. He pulled his charcoal stick from his gauntlet and began scratching at the sketched roof.

Fishlegs leaned down to look over his shoulder, casting a long shadow across Hiccup's work.

"Fishlegs, I can't see, you're blocking the light," Hiccup said, moving his hand to shoo Fishlegs off.

"Sorry!" Fishlegs shuffled to the side and knelt by Hiccup's side. "Can I suggest something?" Fishlegs asked after a few minutes of watching Hiccup scribble.

Hiccup let out a long breath and sat back on his knees. He held the charcoal stick out to Fishlegs.

"Be my guest."

Fishlegs took the charcoal and rubbed the end of it against the tip of his nose in thought.

"Hmmmm," He murmured. "What about….." He sketched a rough-looking perch on top of the house design, then stuck wooden spines out on either side and added pales of water and fish.

Hiccup scrutinized the changes and huffed.

"They're good ideas in theory, Fishlegs." Hiccup explained. "But any uneaten fish would bake in the sun and we'd be able to smell them in Valhalla."

Fishlegs' face fell. "Oh, right." Hiccup tried for a smile and rolled up the plans.

"We'll make something work," He gazed up at the new building, wincing as the sun reflected off a branch of Bewilderbeast ice and into his eyes.

"Ugh, where is Snotlout?" Hiccup growled. "He was supposed to be on melting duty today with Sven and the A-Team!"

"Don't ask me, chief!" Spitelout responded, leaning down from the rooftop. "He said something about the woods, then ran off this morning 'afore the sun was even up."

Hiccup shook his head and got to his feet.

"Should we go after him?" Fishlegs asked.

Hiccup nodded and slid the folded plans into his pocket. "Yes. He has to learn he can't get away with slacking off all the time, I swear sometimes he's worse than the twins."

On cue, an explosion of fire shook the foundations of the newly built house.

"Look out!" Fishlegs screamed. He grabbed Hiccup by the shoulder and pulled him out of the way as the house collapsed to its base.

"Oh, for the love of-" Hiccup began, his hands curling into fists. "Ruff! Tuff!"

The twins and their dragon emerged from the site of the blast zone with their faces blackened with soot.

"Yes, dear Hiccup?" Tuffnut asked, looking from side to side and smiling sheepishly.

Hiccup marched up to the twins and pressed his finger into Tuffnut's chest.

"What did I assign you this morning, Tuffnut?"

Tuffnut fidgeted uncomfortably under Hiccup's gaze. "Ummm, was it to get rid of the briars in the square?"

Hiccup nodded, green eyes narrowed dangerously.

"We took care of them!" Ruffnut chuckled uneasily. "No more briars in the square!"

Spitelout spiraled down on Firespitter to land beside the group. He jumped off of the Nadder's back and wandered up to Hiccup.

"Not much square left in the square, either chief."

Hiccup glowered at the twins who gulped and exchanged worried glances.

"Easy Hiccup," Fishlegs soothed, resting his hand on Hiccup's armoured shoulder. "It could have been worse."

Hiccup rounded on Fishlegs, setting his knuckles against his hips.

"Really, Fishlegs?" He asked. "How could it have been worse?"

Fishlegs swallowed and put up his hands.

"Okay, I'm gonna go check on Gothi….." Fishlegs crept away while Hiccup continued to glare.

Hiccup turned back to the twins but they were already gone. Hiccup raised an eyebrow at Spitelout who just shrugged.

"Oh for Thor's sake…." Hiccup groaned. "Spitelout, get a repair crew together and take care of the square, I'm going to find Astrid and see if we can find out what happened to Snotlout."

"Understood chief," Spitelout agreed.

Hiccup jogged away from the rubble toward the Academy where Astrid was running the newer dragon riders through training regimes of her own design. Knowing Astrid, they'd be pleased to have a break from her.

"Astrid," Hiccup called from the entrance to the Academy. Astrid stood in the center of a circle of exhausted dragon riders and collapsed dragons. Scattered weapons had been tossed aside, a bright red shield was still rolling in small rotations by someone's discarded helmet.

"Hiccup!" Astrid said brightly. She stepped over one of her victims/trainees and strode over to him.

"Uh, are they alive?" Hiccup asked, leaning around her to look at the moaning Vikings.

"Of course," Astrid snorted. "Up you sea slugs!" She commanded.

"Woo," Coursed three of the Vikings, raising their hands to wave at their chief.

"Hi chief."

"Hi?" Hiccup answered. He looked back to Astrid.

"Hey, Snotlout's disappeared again. I'm putting together a search party."

Astrid rolled her eyes. "I'm in, just give me a minute to sort out the recruits, I'll meet you in the square."

Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh, yeah. Maybe we should meet at my house. The square's kinda out of commission."

Astrid gave him a puzzled look.

Soon the Dragon Rescuers were soaring over the woods behind the village.

"So, what exactly are we looking for?" Fishlegs asked over the wind. Meatlug buzzed along pleasantly, licking her nose with her pointed tongue.

"Destruction?" Astrid suggested. "Chaos? Mayhem?"

"So the usual then," Hiccup added, smiling.

Ruffnut and Tuffnut had offered to go ahead, and Hiccup had reluctantly let them. They were usually the ones who could find Snotlout the fastest.

"Uh guys?" Fishlegs said, gazing at the sky. "It's gonna get dark soon, I think we should wrap this up."

"We can't go back without Snotlout," Hiccup insisted. "He could be in trouble."

"When is he _not_ in trouble?" Astrid muttered.

Before Hiccup could reply, an ear-splitting scream blasted from the forest below.

"That sounded like Snotlout!" Fishlegs cried in alarm. Meatlug pawed at her ears.

"Of course it does," Hiccup murmured. "Down!"

They shot through the thick foliage and settled amongst a clump of heavy green ferns.

"Snotlout?" Hiccup shouted into the gloom of the forest.

"Come out!" Fishlegs hollered. "This isn't funny!"

A rustling in the bushes made them all jump. Astrid drew her weapon.

Toothless growled and pushed forward. Hiccup wrapped his arms around Toothless' neck.

"Careful, bud." He whispered. "We don't know what's out there." Toothless warbled unhappily and pricked his ears to listen.

A twig snapped behind them and the Dragon Rescuers whirled on Ruffnut as she stepped out of the bushes.

"Ruffnut?" Astrid exclaimed, lowering her axe.

Ruffnut opened her mouth to respond, then fell flat on her face with a blue dart sticking out of the back of her neck.

Before anyone could make a move, a dozen Vikings sprang from the surrounding bushes and blew identical darts at the Dragon Rescuers.

Toothless sprang in front of Hiccup and shielded him with his wings.

Meatlug let out a sharp squeak and fell on her side with a dart in her nose.

"Meatlug!" Fishlegs cried. A dart felled him in an instant.

Astrid deflected a volley of darts with the blade of her axe, but Stormfly was snagged in the tail and took Astrid down with her.

Toothless spat at the Vikings and huddled himself further around Hiccup, who was completely immersed in the black folds of his dragon's wings.

Strangely, the darts seemed to have no effect on Toothless.

Toothless raised his head and roared, his scales shot through with electric blue.

The Vikings instantly abaonded their dart blowers and dropped to their knees.

Hiccup peeked through a gap in Toothless' shield.

The Viking closest to Toothless was a woman, gray-haired and dark-skinned. She was dressed in ragged striped furs and rough leather plating. A ringlet of carved wood lay against her brow.

As Hiccup watched in confusion, she raised both her hands, palms upwards to Toothless.

She murmured something in a language Hiccup couldn't understand and edged toward Toothless on her knees.

Toothless growled quietly and shrank back.

The woman stopped moving and laid her palms on the earth in front of her. She said something else Hiccup couldn't make out, then pressed her forehead to the ground between her hands.

Toothless warbled, taken aback.

The other Vikings followed the woman's example. A murmuring of their strange dialect hovered over the crowd. They were praying.

Toothless sat back on his haunches and slowly withdrew his wings from around Hiccup.

The woman gasped when she saw Hiccup, crouched beside Toothless, and her hand reached for a dart blower strapped to her hip.

Toothless flared his wings and growled at the woman's movement.

The woman took her hand off of her weapon.

She climbed to her feet carefully, making slow moves as to not startle Toothless, and crept forward, keeping her head low in a respectful manner.

She stopped a foot from Hiccup.

"Dneirf s'gnik thgin," She said softly. Dark tattoos swirled like smoke across her forehead and around her eyes. She reached out a hand to Hiccup.

Toothless cooed in confusion.

"I can't understand what you're saying," Hiccup told the woman, even though he was fairly sure she couldn't understand him either. "Who are you?"

The woman flapped her hand up and down at Hiccup. The assembled Vikings behind her watched in fascination.

On instinct, Hiccup extended his hand to touch her fingertips. The woman snatched his wrist before he could move and flipped his hand so she could see his palm.

Toothless arched his back and hissed like an over-sized cat.

"Gnik thgin mih hot enod eb lliw mrah on." The woman soothed. She traced her forefinger across the lines on Hiccup's palm.

"What're you doing?" Hiccup said, trying to remove his hand from her grasp. The woman was strong however, and kept a firm hold on his wrist.

Finally, she seemed satisfied and released him. Hiccup drew back to Toothless' side.

The woman turned back to the watching Vikings and raised her arms.

"Gnik thgin!"

The Vikings cheered.

The woman returned her attention to Hiccup and Toothless and spread her arms in a welcoming gesture.

She made a move like she wanted Hiccup and Toothless to follow her.

Toothless took a step toward her, but Hiccup's hand on his saddle help him back.

"What about our friends?" He asked.

The woman cocked her head. Hiccup pointed to the unconscious forms of the other Dragon Rescuers.

The woman nodded to Hiccup, then flicked her hand to her gang of Vikings.

Six men and women all dressed in striped fur came forward and began rigging makeshift stretchers out of canvas sheets they produced from slim bags on their backs.

Seeing no other option, Hiccup helped them ease his friends onto the stretchers. He squeezed Astrid's hand as they hoisted the stretcher up onto their shoulders.

The woman whistled and several dozen more Vikings emerged from the foliage to drag the dragons with them.

The woman gestured again for Hiccup and Toothless to walk with her. Exchanging concerned looks, they did.

The woman's camp was made up of canvas overhangs and haphazard lean-tos. A large fire ring created a center of activity for the Vikings of her tribe.

As the woman stepped into the ring of light with Hiccup and Toothless, all talk stopped.

A child wrapped in a long cloak of black striped fur approached the woman.

"Ydal," The woman greeted, stooping to bow to the child.

The little girl chirped something back, then stepped around her to stare up at Toothless.

"Emoc," The little girl beckoned to Toothless, reaching up her arms to touch his face. Toothless cooed at Hiccup for guidance. Hiccup, bewildered, nodded for Toothless to do as she asked.

Toothless lowered his head into the girl's arms. The girl giggled as she ran her small hands over Toothless's scales.

Toothless warbled softly.

The woman had drifted off to see to the positioning of the Dragon Rescuers near the fire ring.

"Hiccup!" Snotlout's call was a high-pitched shriek from the other side of the ring. He and Tuffnut were tied gracelessly to two wooden posts.

"Tuff? Snotlout?" Hiccup exclaimed. He sprinted over to them and began picking at their ropes.

"Pots!" A frail-looking Viking ordered. He thrust his blue-tipped spear at Hiccup.

"On," The little girl had momentarily released Toothless to point a critical finger at the offending Viking.

The Viking grumbled something under his breath, but lowered his spear.

Confused, Hiccup tore Tuffnut's and Snotlout's bonds free and his friends scowled around at the Vikings, rubbing their wrists.

"What is going on here?" Hiccup demanded.

Snotlout jabbed an accusing finger at the little girl.

"That little brat had us captured!" He cried in indignation. "She sent a whole army after us!"

"They got us right after we started looking for Snotlout over here," Tuffnut added, gesturing with his thumb at Snotlout. "Ruff got away,"

"What the-"Ruffnut was sitting up on her stretcher, rubbing her head.

Astrid and Fishlegs were stirring as well.

"Astrid!"

Hiccup dropped to his knees by her side and held her shoulder until she focused in on his face.

At the sight of the other Vikings, she leaped to her feet, reaching for her axe but it had been left behind in the forest.

"Who are they?" Astrid asked, taking Hiccup's arm and glaring around her. Her eyes settled on Stormfly who was fluttering her wings in an attempt to right herself.

"Stormfly!"

"Trouble," Announced an old Viking from behind the camp fire.

"You speak Norse?" Hiccup pressed as the old man emerged from where he'd been hidden behind a hanging fur.

"Yes," The man responded. His face was so wrinkled his eyes were lost in folds of skin. He used a bone walking stick to hold himself upright.

"What're you doing on Berk?" Hiccup asked, positioning himself between the old man and his groggy friends.

"Berk?" The man echoed. "Is that where we've landed?"

"Yes," Fishlegs responded from behind Hiccup.

"Ah," The man agreed. "I understand now. If this is Berk, then where is Alden the Fierce?" Hiccup blinked.

"Alden the Fierce was my grandfather," Hiccup said slowly. "He died forty years ago,"

The flame from the campfire sent the old man's face up in writhing shadows.

"Forty years?" The old man said. "It's been longer than I thought then,"

"Longer than you thought?" Astrid sniffed. "Where did you come from?"

"Far," The old man stated simply. He shuffled closer to Hiccup and took hold of Hiccup's face in his gnarled hands.

"Ah, I see the resemblance, though you are much smaller than I would have assumed,"

Snotlout stifled a laugh.

"Right," Hiccup muttered. He gently pried the old man's hands off of him.

"What do you want on Berk?"

The old man pointed his walking stick passed Hiccup. Directly at Toothless.

"We have come for the Night King,"

 **A/N: WEIRD. I promise soon we'll be back to normal Berk shenanigans, but this sort of took on a life of its own.**

 **Thanks for the support so far you guys.**

 **Please review!**

 **~ destinyowldreamer**


End file.
